Moments of Engagement
by Velleity Incarnate
Summary: Marraige law. Sakura/Kakashi/Naruto/Sai. When the law comes into affect, the male members of team seven don't want to be separated from their favorite kunoichi. But how will they deal with sharing her? And how will she deal with having three males to play referee for? My first time writing a Sakura-based fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stared warily at her mentor, who grinned back at her over her sake cup. The pink haired female took a warily step back from the Hokage as the blond sipped her drink.

"You've had a new suitor come calling, Sa-ku-ra," Tsunade sang quietly, smugly swirling the liquid in her cup.

Sakura frowned darkly, eyes narrowed on her mother-figure, before she turned her head to glance at her sister-figure, who was cuddling a pink pig quite tightly.

"The hell shishou?" she murmured, worriedly watching as Shizune seemed to jump at her voice.

It had been quite a few weeks since it had been declared that all able-bodied (ie. 18-50 years of age) shinobi were to be wedded by the end of the year. While the larger part of her vehemently protested that this was ridiculous, the medic in her silently agreed with the decree. The prominent clans of Konoha's ninja had been dwindling with the constant state of war they were in. With Sasuke, go figure. After the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Sasuke had decided to form his own village of rogue ninja, and declared war on _everyone_. Problem was...nobody could find it. So the Kage Council had made a decree to help restore what had been lost during the last and current war. Babies. There was no particular clause to it that said clan members were to be married forcefully but it was...strongly encouraged that you find _someone _to marry and start building a life with.

"Actually, there were three, Tsunade-sama," Shizune practically whispered, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Un, but it was one _suit_," the blond's eyes practically sparkled with mirth.

"Three in one?" Sakura asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"You're team is very fond of you," Tsunade grinned, laughing at the look on her apprentices face.

"What? But-they wouldn't-they cant expect-" Sakura cut herself off, running a hand down her face in exasperation.

"A-Ano, Sakura-chan, I think you should give it serious consideration," Shizune spoke quietly, eyes glued to the floor.

Sakura turned to her sister-figure, who gave a sheepish smile at the ground. Ton-Ton squirmed in her hold.

"Un, considering I've accepted on your behalf," Tsunade chimed, smirking when the pinket's head whipped toward her.

"You _what_! Shishou!"

VI

_Well...this is awkward..._

All around them sat couples, enjoying the evening. Theirs was the only group activity. Sakura glanced around the table quickly, only to find all of their eyes on her. She put a hand over her face.

"Why would you all put in your suit _together_?" she asked quietly, only to be rewarded with silence.

She grew frustrated as the males stayed quiet and gave a grimace. Her expression changed quickly, however, when Kakashi pulled his mask down to his neck, exposing the pale skin of his lower face to them. She stared at him, wide eyed, while his lips quirked up in a half smile, his eye closing to match it.

"Eh...well...we couldn't decide. Those two were ready to fight for you, when I suggested that we...share," the Copy Nin said quietly, smile dropping slightly as he looked at her sudden frown.

"Does that bother you Sakura-chan?" he asked, and she had to look away when he licked his lips nervously.

No wonder he wore the mask. His face was an open book.

"I can hardly see it working...I mean...there's three of you and one of me," Sakura mumbled, poking her sashimi with her chopsticks.

She blinked when it was deftly whisked away, and turned to Sai, mouth open indignantly, only to have it placed in it with surprising gentleness. The painter smiled at her slightly, eyes laughing. She shut her mouth before she looked like a fool and narrowed her eyes at him thoughtfully. He had come a _long_ way since he had been put on their team. While he still couldn't understand sarcasm coming from a stranger, he had become rather good at reading his team and their extended friends.

"You are over-thinking this Sa-ku-ra," Sai murmured, causing her to choke on the sashimi she _had_ been trying to swallow.

"Baka," Kakashi frowned at the ANBU, who looked at her with wide eyes, hands raised as though to help, but having no idea how.

The fourth member of their team watched the interactions silently, blue eyes worried as she took a drink. She met his eyes silently, and he gave her a small, barely-there smile. She tilted her head at the blond, confused.

"And you? I thought you'd finally given up on me?" she asked him, making him narrow his eyes at her.

"Just because I stopped asking you out every time I saw you in passing does _not_ mean I gave up on you Sakura-chan! I was _training_! You know Tsunade is handing over her title to me soon!" Naruto frowned, mouth pulled down in a rare frown.

Sakura's eyes softened as she saw his expression, and she followed Sai's example, offering the blond a piece of her sashimi with a smile.

"Truce?" she asked eyes laughing as she saw the surprised expression on his face.

"Does that mean you accept?" Kakashi asked quickly, causing Naruto to pause in accepting the offered treat.

Sakura fell silent as she glanced around at the three males, and she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

"I...guys, I can't just-"

"Please Sakura?" Sai murmured, watching her worriedly.

"Since when do you call me anything other than 'ugly'? You're _seriously_ freaking me out Sai!" she snapped, eyes slightly wide as she frowned.

"Ano, that was my doing Sakura-chan...I told him you wouldn't accept if he kept calling you ugly," Naruto said quickly, eyes avoiding hers.

"What does this mean to all of you? This isn't a joke! This is our _lives_ you're talking about here!" Sakura set the forgotten sashimi on her plate, hands clenching her chopsticks tightly.

"Exactly Sakura-chan. And we don't want them to change," Kakashi answered, taking the lead when the other two males looked at him for help.

Sakura stared at him, confused. He sighed quietly, pulling his mask back up just before the waitress came with Naruto's second round of food. She smiled flirtatiously at the blond, who ignored her pointedly. They all waited for her to leave before Kakashi spoke up again.

"Sakura, our lives are close to perfect right now. Whether you realize it or not, you already _act_ the part of our wife...some interesting aspects omitted of course," Kakashi blushed slightly at his last sentence.

Sakura blinked, thinking about their situation. It was somewhat true, she admitted. They had all moved into a house after a series of unfortunate events, including Kakashi being kicked out of his apartment do to a fire jutsu gone awry, Naruto's lease being up, and her own fight with her parents over whether or not she would continue to be a ninja. Sai had heard about all of their situations and made the suggestion. It had made sense at the time, since they could pool their incomes and get a larger place than any could get alone. And she _did_ tend to do the housekeeping, seeing as she lived with three males, though Sai, oddly enough, often helped her with the cooking.

"So you want me to keep playing maid?" she said, tone screaming 'danger!'

"Nonono! Kakashi, you idiot!" Naruto flicked a piece of ginger at the Copy Nin, who sweat-dropped when it slid down his covered cheek.

"We love you," Sai murmured, making the table freeze.

Sakura's mouth parted slightly as she stared at him with wide eyes. She quickly glanced at the other two to see their reactions. Both were blushing brightly.

"Don't you think that's something we should get to confess ourselves!" Naruto growled, Kakashi nodding in agreement.

"Not that we don't, mind you! That's just...something to confess on your own, Sai-kun," the elder male sighed.

"Oh. Gomen!" Sai smiled sheepishly.

"Guys...I...I love you all too, but I'm not sure its in...that way," Sakura murmured.

But then, she also wasn't sure that it _wasn't_ in that way. Because when she thought of all of them being married to others and moving out of the house, her heart ached. When she thought of not waking up to Sai making breakfast, she wanted to cry. Then she thought of all the times Kakashi had accidentally used his soap when doing her bed linens so they ended up smelling like him. The thought of Naruto not coming home with a loud exclamation every night...or of the bathroom not smelling overwhelmingly like the shampoo all of the male's used...she shook herself from her thoughts as she heard the males start murmuring to themselves.

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto asked his teammates, sounding thoroughly panicked.

"I'll kill any male that comes near her. I'm sure Hokage-sama will understand." Sai mumbled to himself.

"Maybe she'd be willing with only one of us?" Kakashi suggested.

"That would be better than her being with a stranger..." the blond whispered in response.

"It would still hurt though..." Sai scowled darkly.

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes as she saw all of their downcast looks, and sighed, reaching for the sashimi to offer it to Naruto once more. The blond looked at her in confusion. She gestured towards him with it, smiling, and he grinned hopefully.

"I'm not promising anything but...that's what an engagement period is for, right? We can try," she accepted quietly.

Naruto jumped up with a loud whoop, while Kakashi eye-smiled at her, Sai smiling contently. The pink haired female yelped when Naruto scooped her into his arms, twirling her around in the restaurant. Well, she had to admit, things would never be boring with Naruto around.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's stomach was in knots when they left, wondering if she'd done the right thing and analyzing their every move as they walked home. Sai and Naruto walked on either side of her with Kakashi bringing up the rear, reading his book. This was how they always walked, since Kakashi was extremely protective of them. Their first week living together, he'd nearly driven her up the wall with his paranoid rules for house safety. He had been spoiled to bachelorhood for too long. She wondered, idly, if he'd let them get a dog, or if his summons would be insulted by it. A dog would be a nice addition to their house. She could always talk to the Inuzuka, see if they had any that-

"Sa-ku-ra! Hello? Life calling!" Naruto waved a hand in front of her face, making her blink.

"Hai blondie?" she asked, smirking at him teasingly.

"I was _saying_ that we should hold hands!" the orange-clad male said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She blinked at him, chuckling lightly as she wondered if he even _knew_ what he was saying.

"Oh, hai. And who's hand should I be holding?" she asked, smile tilting her lips in amusement.

"Mi-oh...wait..." she waited silently as he did the math, before pouting.

"Ma, ma. Go ahead and hold hands you three. I'm good," Kakashi smiled at them over his book, before returning to his reading, one hand in his pocket.

Naruto and Sai blinked at each other over her head, before smiling and grabbing a hand each. Sakura, huffed in amusement.

"Should I start swinging between you now?" she teased affectionately.

She'd never held hands with anyone before. She had a feeling they never had either.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura wasn't sure what to expect when they got home. Maybe they would kiss her goodnight? Or would act like everything was normal? Maybe they would throw her on the couch and have their wicked way with her- wait, bad Sakura! Mind out of gutter! She grew curious when Kakashi split away from them to head towards the kitchen...hadn't they just eaten? She pulled herself away from the boys to follow him curiously, while the two began to argue on a choice of movie. She leaned against the doorway as she watched the older man pull a plate and a bowl from the fridge. A smile lit her face when she realized that he had prepared the makings of a cake earlier and was now assembling it.

"Oooh, what kind is it?" she asked, coming up behind him to rest her head on his shoulder, eying the treat he was decorating.

She thought nothing of her actions, since they were the norm for them. Maybe what Kakashi had said earlier was right...she _did_ act like their wife. Then again, they were all affectionate towards each other, so she could hardly say it was just her.

"Chocolate. Could you get the strawberries out?" the man asked, pulling his mask down as he smiled back at her.

Sakura stared at him a moment, mouth opened slightly, before she shook herself visibly. She pulled away from him to pull the package of fruit from the fridge, and went about preparing them. She heard Kakashi icing the cake behind her, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. This really was the life. She _loved_ living with them. She was their equal- they appreciated her, and made her feel complete. And before all of this engagement nonsense came around, she had mused that she could very easily live like this, with them, forever. Who needed romance, and a guy that would eventually tire of you and break your heart, when she had three of konoha's most eligible bachelors as best friends? With this thought, came the feeling of cold ice running through her veins, making the hand holding the knife freeze. What if they messed this up? Was their friendship really worth it? Just so that they could keep living together? She jumped when she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her waist. Apparently she had murmured the last string of thoughts aloud.

"Sakura, we've already thought out all of the consequences if this doesn't work. We're willing to take the risk. Are you?" Kakashi's warm breath tickled her ear, and she found herself melting against his chest.

"Hai," she answered quietly, knowing that _this_- living with the three of them, was the happiest she'd ever been.

She really didn't want to lose that...but it was a choice of stay and risk their friendship over a bad breakup, or leave and be married to some..._guy_. As she thought about it, she realized that no boy would ever be able to hold a candle to any _one_ of her best friends, let alone all three of them. And as she glanced over her shoulder to see Kakashi's face, she realized that the boys would likely _burn_ any boy that came close to her, risking jail just to keep her to themselves.

_Did I ever really even have a choice_? she wondered, wide-eyed as she saw his face come closer to hers. Her breath stopped all together as he brushed his lips across her own before he released her abruptly, turning to finish the cake with a smirk. She inhaled sharply as she stared down at the strawberries, hands shaking slightly as she began the risky maneuver of slicing them once more. She shifted from leg to leg uncomfortably, swallowing hard as she told her body firmly, that _no_ it wasn't going to be satisfied tonight. She could hear subconscious sob at that thought.

VI

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews. :) And to answer the question of 'will there be yaoi', no. Not strictly speaking. Maybe some moments of affection between the boys, but no straight-up guy smexing. Though, the boys _will_ be sharing her, make no mistake, but Sakura will always be the meat of the sandwich, don't worry. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura let out an indelicate snort as she pulled the kunai from Naruto's jacket pocket, setting it in the basket beside the washer, lovingly labeled 'Will Break The Washer, Bakas!' Her eyes widened when she reached his pants pocket, the small foil wrapper in her hand shocking her. She pulled her hand free to look down at her fist, which held the wrapper of a condom, an _empty_ wrapper. Emerald eyes narrowed on her hand as she dropped his pants back into the basket, gripping the offending object with chakra covered fingers, she made her way up the stairs and to the livingroom, where the three males sat, watching a movie. She cleared her throat loudly, earning the undivided attention of the men, who looked at her curiously as Sai paused the movie. She held up the wrapper from the tips of her fingers, touching it as little as possible as she gave the blond a blank look. He blinked at her, looking as confused as ever.

"Eh, Sakura, why are you holding a condom wrapper? Don't you know you can get an STD from handing those when they've been used?" Sai asked, frowning slightly in worry.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that, considering it came from _Naruto's_ pocket," the pink haired woman murmured, voice a quiet, rolling purr as she stared at the blond, green eyes almost blue as they darkened in anger.

"What!? That was in _my_ pocket? What the fuck?" Naruto jumped up, scowling darkly as he snatched the object from her hand and -oddly enough- sniffed it.

"Is that normal?" Sai asked Kakashi, who let out a quiet chuckle.

"I'm going to _kill_ that sorry fuck!" Naruto snarled out, before disappearing in a flash of yellow, the small piece of foil fluttering to the ground in his absence.

"I _believe_ someone was playing a joke on him Sakura," Kakashi mused, standing to pick up the wrapper with a piece of tissue to throw it in the trash.

"...oh?" Sakura asked weakly, blushing brightly as she avoided Sai's curious stare.

"You were _jealous_," the ANBU grinned suddenly, causing her flush to darken.

"Shut up!" she hissed, scowling as he came over to scoop her into a hug.

They all stiffened as a puff of smoke appeared, clearing to show a bristled blond kneeling on a brunettes back. Said brunette growled at him loudly, only to yelp as Naruto pulled his hair roughly.

"Now, you are going to tell Sakura-chan what the _fuck_ you did, you idiot," Naruto purred, voice a dangerous, rolling growl as he bared elongated fangs at the Inuzuka.

"I-I put the condom wrapper in Naruto's pants. It was a joke -_he yelped here, Naruto's fist tightening in his hair_- a fucking _joke_ man! Let me _go!_" Kiba let out a small whimper as the blond looked at Sakura, fangs receding as he saw the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Do you believe him?" he asked, glancing down at his friend with a threatening gleam in his eyes.

The Inuzuka knew, just _knew_, that there would be pain in it for him if the female said no.

"H-Hai. Sorry Naruto," Sakura murmured, turning to hide her face against Sai's chest.

The ANBU smirked down at the female seeking comfort from him. She was embarrassed? he wondered silently, watching in amusement as Naruto proceeded to drag the dog-nin out of the house by his ear.

"I don't think Kiba will make that mistake twice, when he's done with him," Kakashi mused, smiling as he sat back down on the couch.

"Let's finish that movie."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura let out a small sigh as she relaxed further into the tub, the very tips of her hair touching the water as she sunk up to her neck. She let out a small huff, blowing the bubbles out from in front of her nose, and listened to the quiet house. She could hear Kakashi in the bedroom, cloth rustling. He was probably making the bed. The thought made her freeze. Belatedly, she remembered their current living arrangement. It had been cost effective, at the time, to agree to buy one large bed and share it. After all, they had shared bedding many times over the years, on missions. She knew how to sleep beside them. The only one in the bed who really gave issue while asleep was Naruto's arm-slinging self. Though, occasionally, if she got out of bed particularly quietly, Kakashi and Sai would jerk awake with weapons in hand, ready to defend against enemy ninja.

Though they all shared one bed, they each had their own room. It was kind of nice, actually. One large bed, taking up the majority of the room, left more space in each of their rooms for other things. Sai had an art studio set up in his, while Naruto used his as an area to put his vast collection of weapons. Sakura often wondered if he had more weapons than Tenten. Kakashi had his collection of books and a collection of dog paraphernalia. Sakura's room had many books, of course, but also had a table set up for emergency patients. And having teammates like hers, (or are they boyfriends now? Fiances?) it came in handy after training sessions. Or assassination attempts, as it were.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Naruto's voice whispered, though she wasn't sure from which room.

"I don't see why she wouldn't...we've done it every night, why stop now?" Sai's voice asked, laced with confusion.

Sakura giggled quietly, pulling the plug of the tub. Though the thought of being in bed with all of them tonight gave her pause, she knew that she wouldn't back out. It would be too cowardly. After all, as Sai pointed out, they'd been sleeping in the same bed for a while now, why stop now? She dried off quickly, slipping into her normal pajamas. Looking into the mirror, she realized that the clothing was rather...provocative, in a way. It wasn't anywhere near Ino's leather and lace, but it had its own appeal. The tight spagetti-strap top and fitting boy-shorts emphasized her curves in a delicious way, and Sakura let herself smirk a little. The idea of her teammates having _fun_ with her was one that she'd often entertained -in privacy, of course- but now was the first time they'd ever actually...showed interest. She felt that she couldn't really count Naruto's many attempts at asking her out in their genin days. He was just so..._Naruto_. Sunny, and bright, and _innocent_.

She entertained the idea that living with them might have corrupted the blond some.

"Yeah, but...those _shorts," _Naruto groaned quietly from the other room, making her blush.

So he had noticed them then? She waited with baited breath for Sai's response. The ex-root wasn't the one that answered.

"Maa, maa, the bed is ready. And yes, those shorts _are_ a bit teasing Sakura-chan," Kakashi's voice called from the bedroom.

Sakura swore that her face was _radiating_ heat when she left the bathroom. She smiled sheepishly at the white-haired man, who smiled back indulgently, mask gone. Swooning was a definite option until Sai wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his cheek against her neck. Then she was struggling to breath. She could feel his body pressing against her back as he hugged her, and she _swore _ that he wasn't entirely unhappy to be there. Oh god, she was turning into Jiraiya!

"Ready for bed Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he brushed past the two, giving her a dark-eyed grin before disappearing into the room.

Dear lord, if she didn't get a hold of her hormones she wouldn't live through the night, she was certain. Kakashi gave her a knowing smile, before shooing Sai away. She blinked in confusion, only to let out a quiet yelp when Kakashi scooped her into his arms bridal style. He grinned and with two long steps tossed her back first onto the mattress, beside an already laying Naruto. She gave an indignant huff, but sulked quietly, cuddling the blond as he pulled the covers over them, waiting for the other two to join them. Sai slid behind the man easily, back to the wall while Kakashi spooned Sakura from behind after flipping off the lights.

"We were worried that you wouldn't get in bed without persuasion," Sai pipped up from the blonds back, making Sakura laugh quietly.

"All you had to do was ask, but I understand," she murmured, snuggling further into the puppy pile of her team.

"G'night Sakura-chan," Naruto rumbled sleepily, deep voice vibrating against her chest in a pleasant manner.

"Heh, night Naruto," she replied, shifting her legs a little restlessly as the two ANBU in bed with them hummed responses.

Judging from the heady desire burning through her body, she figured she was up for either a sleepless night, or some _really_ kinky dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

The pink haired female stood outside the bookstore, waiting for Kakashi to be done buying his _smut_. In truth, she couldn't blame him. She had her own collection -hidden, of course- though it wasn't by Jiraiya. It also wasn't about ninja. She recalled, distractedly, that the white-haired pervert had once called them 'bodice rippers'. That thought had her musing on her current situation and the males in it. What were their preferences anyways? Were they all vanilla -aka, boring- or did they enjoy trying new things? Were Naruto and Sai still virgins? She grinned at the thought, excited at the prospect of being able to 'train' them. She had only had a few lovers over the years, nothing long-term, but Shikamaru had lasted a few months. She had enjoyed the familiarity that came with having a steady lover. And the lazy ninja had taken to carnal activities with a gusto that betrayed his usual motto.

She caught sight of her other fiances across the street, browsing a weapon store while they waited. She probably could have gone in with them, but she knew if she did, she would buy something she didn't need. The thought of the beautiful ornate fighting fans that they had in there had her distracted enough that she didn't immediately notice the approaching man. She was forced back to reality as the brunette cleared his throat quietly.

"Sakura," he greeted, standing there awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Shikamaru," she smiled gently, looking at him curiously.

"How are you?" he asked, and she could hear the blatant strain in his voice as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"I'm...good. Shika, is something wrong?" she asked, frowning slightly as he began to sweat slightly.

"I-well-no-but-" he cut himself off with a sigh, running a hand over his face.

Sakura heard the jingle of a bell and turned to see Kakashi coming out of the book store, happily reading the new addition to his library. Twin bells went off across the street as Naruto and Sai began walking towards them as well. Shaking her head, she turned back to the Nara, who looked distinctly put out.

"Hey Shikamaru, how you doing buddy!" Naruto asked loudly as he grinned, striding towards them casually.

"What a drag..." the shadow user murmured, nodding at all three males in greeting, before turning back to the female.

"Erm...could we talk in private?" he asked, causing Kakashi to stiffen, while Sai perked up, scowling.

"That is inappropriate, isn't it?" the ink user asked his senpai, who was looking at Shikamaru considerately.

"I think you can say what you need to in front of us. We're all friends here," Kakashi eye-smiled at the boy, who scowled darkly.

"Mah, mah. What's up with you guys? Why are you acting weird?" Naruto asked his teammates, oblivious.

Sakura listened to their interactions silently, frowning. Shikamaru couldn't be about to- nooo, he had broken up with her _years_ ago. _He_ had dumped _her_. He wouldn't come crawling back now, just cause of that new mandate, would he? Apparently, he would.

"Well, since your teammates are obviously so _protective_, I guess I'll just say this now...Sakura, I wanted to ask if you'd give me another chance," Shikamaru stated, staring at the males around her in an annoyed manner.

Oh, now this she _had_ to see. The woman remained silent, watching the reactions of her teammates. Naruto stiffened and quickly shoved Sai out of his way gently, placing himself between his friend and his crush. Sai chuckled in amusement at the blond's actions, while Kakashi put away his book, scowling.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Shika," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head while slowly backing up into Sakura, causing her to step back.

"Ok, making me back away from him? Isn't that a bit over-board Naruto?" the pinkette asked, slightly annoyed.

Kakashi just gave her an eye smile in response before turning back to the jounin in front of them.

"Sakura-chan is engaged," the copy nin said, answering Shikamaru's unspoken question.

"O-oh. When did this happen? Who to?" the shadow-user asked, frowning slightly.

"Us," Sai answered shortly, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug.

Kakashi face-palmed at his teammate's bluntness, while Naruto grinned triumphantly. Shikamaru blinked at the four of them, before sighing and turning around to walk away, waving his goodbye lazily. Sakura watched him go silently, eyes narrowed contemplatively. Was the only reason he'd wanted to get back together with her this law? She felt her blood heat at the thought.

"Well...how bout we head out to train?" Kakashi suggested quietly, his hand reaching out to lift her chin gently.

Sakura looked up at him, blushing at the contact. She gave a small nod, smiling at how easily he had read her.

"Oi, Kakashi, I don't know about Sai, but I know that _I'm_ not volunteering myself as a punching bag after what Shika just pulled!" Naruto declared, pale with the thought of her fists.

"Oh, such it up and make some clones, dickless," Sai grumbled, hand touching his paint brush contemplatively while he looked at her.

"Easy for you to say, you can just _draw_ shit for her to fight-oh, wait, clones? Hey, that's a great idea!"

Sakura shook her head at the blond, mood feeling considerably better already. She smiled at Kakashi and hooked her arm through his, allowing him to lead the way while their teammates bickered, walking at a slower pace behind them. They made an odd group, but they were hers. And, if things went well, they would _always_ be hers. The thought did more to brighten her mood than probably anything could, but she still wanted to spar. A small smile lifted her lips. Oh yes, a spar would be _just_ what she needed after the dreams she'd had last night.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura stretched her arms above her head as she walked home after a long shift at the hospital, muscles screaming in protest. All she wanted was a shower and bed. Maybe food. _Maybe_. But she knew that the boys had been planning something for the night, and she let out a small sigh. She didn't want to disappoint them, really but...she was just so _tired_. She'd been getting hardly _any_ sleep what with all of the..._tension_ coiling in her body, and with the increased number of mission casualties coming home...well, she was exhausted. She supposed she was just lucky that none of the boys were really _clansmen_. Had they been, there would be so much decorum to the engagement that she probably would have just given up then and there. She'd seen the processes the Hyuuga went through with the engagements and it was...headache-inducing to say the least.

Though she was tired and walking on sheer willpower alone, Sakura couldn't help but be happy as she opened the door to the house. _Home_. They'd made a home for themselves in this house, together. It was a nice feeling.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said brightly as the men looked up from where they were lounging on the couches, the blond jumping up to hug her.

He had been sharpening a wicked looking sword when she walked in, while Kakashi read -go figure-, and Sai drew. The other two put down their items as well, standing and moving towards the kitchen after smiling at her.

"Come on, come sit!" the blond herded her towards a couch, sitting her down and taking off her shoes and jacket before she'd had a chance to blink.

Naruto sat beside her, arm around her shoulders as he jabbered on about his day and Kakashi being _mean_ and Sai still lacking in social skills. Sakura felt herself smiling widely as she leaned against the arm of the couch, legs laying across the blonds lap while she watched him talk.

"Tea," the murmur made her blink and look up to see Sai offering her a mug from beside them, Kakashi next to him with a plate of sweets in his hand.

Tears pricked her eyes as she looked up at them, lips trembling slightly. Naruto looked at her in alarm, while the two standing beside them gave her identical looks of horror.

"You guys are the best."


End file.
